Sirius
Sirius is one of the protagonists of Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion. He is the oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. He's named by Gin's former owner, Daisuke. Sirius is calm and kind, brave, strong, and smart like his father. He usually looks out for his siblings. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion During the volcanic eruption in Ohu, Sasuke was given the task to look after Sirius and his younger siblings Rigel and Bellatrix. Sasuke and Weed's four pups manage to survive the catastrophe and find an abandoned shed, where the puppies can be safe from the snow. While their baby-sitter scouted the area to search for any survivors, Sirius decides to go out in the storm to find his brother, Orion. However, the small silver Akita got lost and he was nearly engulfed by the storm. Luckily, Kamakiri's sons have found him. Instead of killing Sirius, they decide to keep him as a hostage, turning him into one of their soldiers and brought him to their homeland in Hiroshima. When they arrived, they taught him how to fight and he is already a skilled fighter. When Akakamakiri ordered him to kill his opponent, Sirius immediately refuses. As punishment, Kamakiri's eldest son grabbed him and knocked his head on a nearby tree, telling him that the law of the wild is to kill or be killed. Despite all this, Sirius is still grateful to his leader for saving his life, but still remembers about his family he had once known. When Kamakiri's pack arrive in Shikoku to eliminate the Kurohabaki clan (Yamabiko and Kojuro's pack) and to take their territory, Sirius is nominated to be Kamakiri's scout and guardian. As they scout the area, they eventually stumble into the Kurohabaki clan. While Kamakiri discusses with Kojuurou, Yamabiko and his followers surround the invading dogs and charge at them. Thanks to Sirius' bear-dog instincts, he attacks both Yamabiko and Kojuurou, managing to let his friends and his leader to escape. He eventually gets caught, but is released thanks to Yamabiko's kindness. The kai-ken puppy also tells him that his pack does not want to have a conflict with Kamakiri's army and that they are permitted to leave. When Sirius returns to his pack and told them about Yamabiko's message, Kamakiri's sons decide to bluff Yamabiko's pack by leaving the island and that they will ambush them on the other side of the island, which they did. While Sirius was hunting the next day, he stumbles across the Ouu army and Sasuke quickly stops him. Although Sasuke insists that he joins the Ouu army, Sirius refuses, telling him that he belongs to Kamakiri's pack and that their goal was to kill the Kurohabaki clan and runs away. Later, when some of his friends were being pursued by Orion and the Ouu soldiers for spying on the Kurohabaki clan, Sirius stops his younger brother and recognizes him. He explains to Orion that Kamakiri saved his life months ago and is truly in dept to them and no matter how many times both Orion and Tesshin tried to put some sense into him, Sirius considers the Ohu army and even his brother as enemies because they have joined forces with Yamabiko's pack. As Sirius runs away, he cries in regret for betraying both his younger brother and his family's pack. When he returned to his pack once more, Kamakiri's sons made the decision that they will attack the Kurohabaki clan at dawn. Worried about his brother and his pack, Sirius tells this to Toshimitsu, one of the Kogas, who eventually told Sirius' message to Orion and Yamabiko's pack. Ginga: The Last Wars Sirius has been training with his brothers at the Akame Mountains for 6 months. Sasuke arrives at the base of the mountain to be greeted by Rigel and Sirius, who take him to see Orion. Upon hearing about the crisis in Ou from Akame, who has travelled several miles whilst injured to deliver the news, Sirius and his brothers head off to find recruits and help their friends. On the way, Sirius encounters Unsai, a former Ou soldier and close friend of the Ou army. Unsai sends his subordinate, Kawasemi, with him and Rigel. Eventually the come across the same gorge leaped across by their father and grandfather. The two brothers easily jump the gorge and help Kawasemi when he slips, carrying on their journey. Sirius meets up with Unsai, Zion and the others and witnesses the death of Kenshin who was attacked by Monsoon. As the dogs try to leave, Monsoon sees Sirius and remembers a time when John killed his siblings, but was attacked by a young Gin in return. Sirius is allowed to carry the bodies of Kenshin's comrades away, much to even Monsoon's confusion. Trivia * He is the only one in Gin, Riki, or Weed's family who is willingly allied with a villian. * On the constellation of Orion the Hunter, the stars Bellatrix and Rigel are present while Sirius is not. That makes him the only of Weed's pups not to have his name in the constellation. Ironically, Sirius was the only one of Weed's pups who not only did not remain allied to the pack but also allied with a villain. It is unkown if this was intentional or just a coincidence. See more pictures in Sirius (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Kishu Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Family tree Category:Mix breeds Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs